


The wonders of nature

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Desire, F/F, Forests, Gender or Sex Swap, Help, Loneliness, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Rose has been running away from her abusive parents ever since she was 10 years old. Now a grown adult she lives alone in the forest, far away from civilization. She thought that she would die by now.However, for some odd reason, the forest helped her.From food, water, shelter to even clothes. It was like the forest was keeping an eye on her.But why?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The wonders of nature

Rose had no idea why the forest was helping her.

Now how could a forest hope her.

It just a land mass full of trees.

Yet for some reason, instead of having a hard time surviving.

She was actually having a wonderful life.

At least it was better than her old home.

Where she got beaten by her parents and her older brother.

They neglected her and never gave her a time of day.

To them, she was nothing.

So in a desperate attempt to escape her hell. She ran away, with only her backpack full of blankets and food in hand.

She couldn't bring her clothes with her.

She hardly ever had clothes to begin with.

So she only had the clothes on her back.

It's been 19 years since then.

And 10 years before, she made the forest her home, she expected to die from starvation.

However it didn't go out like that.

Every morning, she would go the lake to get fish.

She always got plenty of fish.

During the afternoon she took a nap.

There was always a makeshift bowel full of water for her when she woke up.

During the night she would light up a fire.

It kept her warm all day.

She would sometimes get lost.

But the forest would guide her back to the cave.

She never knew why it did that, not the reason behind the strange phenomena.

Maybe someone was watching her.

But who?

That day, she was going to find out.

So she placed an empty bowel near the entrance of the cave and pretended to fall asleep to find out her savior.

After 3 hours, she heard someone come inside.

She opened one of her eyes and noticed a black figure hovering over the bowel. The person placed it's hand on top of the bowel, and then took it off. Putting the bowel back where it belonged.

Now filled with water.

Now it was her time to strike.

"You were the one who helped me weren't you" she said plainly

The person jumped with fright. Breathing heavily at her outburst.

"It's okay, I'm not mad" she smiled "I'm glad you're helping, you made my life better, thank you"

The person tilted it's head.

"Can I see your face?"

The figure went closer and closer into the light of the fire, revealing the person who was helping her.

A woman in a green gown, with pale skin, long black hair, brown eyes and a flower crown on top. Her structure looking like a woman in her 50's: all tall, broad and slender. It made rose open her mouth in awe of her beauty.

"Who are you?"

"I am the goddess of nature, Michelle" she said softly "I live in this forest"

"I'm... Rose"

"I already know, and I also know why you're here, you're on the run from the abuse of your so called family"

"How did you know that, I didn't even mention it"

Michelle called out for a blue jay which landed o her finger.

"My pet tells me everything, and once I noticed you in here, I knew exactly why"

"Oh" she blushed"Well, thank you for helping me"

She smiled.

"You're welcome rose, you have a very pure heart, and for that I am more than willing to help you in anyway, stay as long as you like, this forest is your home just as much it's mine"

"I will" she smiled"I rather spend the rest of my life in here than be alone in that hell hole "

Michelle giggled.

"Why spend the rest of your life her Rose, don't you want to live forever with me?"

"with you?"

"Even goddesses get lonely my dear, I can turn you into a goddess as well if you let me"

Rose thought hard about it, this goddess was offering her a chance to be with her, not o mention that she was very sweet too. Maybe she could be with her.

She for up from her cot and pulled her into for a kiss, and said to her...

"Yes, I want to be with you"

Michelle held her close and leaned into her ear. Her sweet and lovely composure suddenly turned into a devious smirk.

"Perfect"

"Huh?"

Michelle let go of her and let out a devilish chuckle. Confused Rose tried to ask her what was going on, when she was suddenly grabbed by some vines that came out of nowhere and was pinned to the ground. She screamed in terror, trying to get free, but the goddess just said...

"Don't try to struggle my dear, those vines are not coming off of you, at least until I have my pleasure from you"

"What do you mean!?"

"Silly girl" she chuckled "I'm going to fuck you, and then turn you into my goddess"

"You mean by sex!?"

"Well of course, what else am suppose to do, and once my seed fertiles you, we'll have a very lovely child, and together we'll restore natural back to where it was suppose to be"

"I don't understand"

"Humans have been ruining nature for far too long, it's time for nature to turn back, but in order for that to happen, I'll need a wife and a baby, so the powers of nature will grow beyond it's limit"

"So that's why you were helping me, you want me to join you in taking over earth!!?" She screamed

"Now now sweetie, I also love you Rose and was more than willing to help you no matter what, it was just that I also found another thing from it"

"But what is going to happen with the humans?"

"They'll have to accept the rules of nature, or die"She said" don't you see how humans treat people, it's horrific, I just can't let them get a way with this destruction, don't you want to have a perfect world?"

Rose stopped struggling and looked into the goddess' eyes. Michelle pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Let's rule earth together my love"

"...Yes, let's rule" she replied

"Good" she smirked

She released her from the vines and used her powers to get rose into a beautiful green dress, with a butterfly crown on her head.

"Now you are also a goddess" she smiled "Come my love, let's make a child together, and rule nature forever"

Rose had no idea what she got herself into, but for some reason, she liked it.


End file.
